To forget
by Daar
Summary: Unforeseen consequences, many deaths, traitor... He is laying under rubble, deeply in the ground. His spark is slowly entering the Allspark, but memories will remain.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own TF:Prime.**

Holo-table. The most value thing to them was now used to create a new plan. They had to hurry, because holo-table was quickly 'eating' all of the energon from theirs private supplies. A neon blue tower with several wires on it's top was visible as clear hologram. It was flickering a bit, because of low grade energon.

"We must reach this. There is no option." a golden, sleek finger pointed at tower. "We must warn them for every cost."

Group of robots, with different frames and colors of optics, started whispering. Finally, a female voice spoke in cold tone "We are not ready! Half of our fraction don't agree with your decision!"

Mech's emerald optics widened, some 'bots stepped away from the holo-table. "Aethernis..." he spoke in such calm voice, but others could feel under it a large field of slowly increasing anger. "Always objecting my decision. Do i have to remind you how many of us died, because you rejected to hack into console?"

"That was a suicide! We had no chance to-"

"Silence!" mech interrupted her. Cybertronians started again whispering between themselves, some of their voices were agreeing with mech and some of them stayed silent, unsure what to say. He felt a guilty, because that attack was partially his fault. "We had a chance." Word after word he said slowly. "You had a decision - help us or look at our deaths."

And without giving her a chance to react, his shoulder cannon quickly appeared with loaded bullet. Three red dots of laser were visible at her stunned faceplate.

"If Codex was avaiable, I would kill you because of several broken laws." Mech's voice was again calm. Shoulder cannon hid again between shifting plates of black armor. "You have to decide! We can warn them or repeat the same situation like earlier! I am giving you an hour. After that, I am leaving with you or alone..."

And mech walked out from the table, turning it off first. Energon was difficult to mine in these conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we? Situation is...a bit dangerous…"

"A bit!?" Someone shouted "We are risking our lifes!"

Base was filled with discussion. Some 'bots agreed to join Commander, but others wanted to remain with Aethernis. Small conflict was creating slowly between two groups

"It's our chance! Remember!" Commander's words echoed in their sparks, but it reminded them what happened few weeks ago...

Plan was simple - hack into console in Decepticon. Mentioned Commander was leading a group of soldiers, but problems started when Aethernis refused to break protection of important data. Within seconds, Soundwave closed every door and jammed their signals.  
Commander and Aethernis trapped in one room, mechs and females were dying behind doors. They managed to escape, but that day they lost a lot of 'bots.

Codex...Codex was a collection of rules, created by higher ranks, in order to keep everything under control. But Codex was cruel and almost merciless. It killed a lot of good soldiers, but after two years, Commander put it down. Because of these rules, half of his team was hunted down.

"I am going with him!" young voice said proudly "It's time to show rusted 'cons where is their place!"

"Me too" other voices joined.

This all was happening in the large hall, next to the Main Center.

Mech with several hexagonal plates on his helm just rolled his cobalt optics. Younglings were shouting many things, but this.. moved too far. He coughed loudly as he was bored with that situation. But it was funny to see how young 'bots were claiming about their loyality and honor. Before mech could speak any word, his private comm. link beeped. It was time to go, Commander was getting impatient.

He straightened up and left a hall. Luckily, Commander's room was placed nearly. Mech knocked three times short and two times long signals.

But nobody answered.

He repeated a signal.

And nothing.

He touched a door's panel - and noticed suspiciously that it was unlocked. He opened a door...

"Commander? I am...here"

No response.

"Commander...are you recharging?" Mech stepped closer, he was scared. His pede (foot) touched something - it was shoulder cannon covered in neon blue liquid, in energon.

Mech noticed some energon marks on the floor. He was slowly panicking.

"Boss?"

Commander was sitting in his chair, energon was splattered on the wall behind him, in his head between extinguished gold optics was a large hole - probably created by his shoulder cannon.

Several thoughts filled mech's mind, overwhelming him. Suicide or murder? Suddenly he heard a move behind him, one of younglings saw him with boss body...

"Oh shit."

 **AN: Short chapters, I will upload most two of them per day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Word spreaded faster than he could notice it. Everybot in base knew what happened in Commander's room, and most of them were accusing him! But he was innocent! He just discovered his death, but 'bots became more dangerous and wild during these few years. Mech was helpless.

Then a siren was heard. It was calling everybot to the Main Hall.

"Well...shit." he mumbled, Elder wanted something to say and that something maybe meant Commander's death. His optics widened in totally shock, every cast - from lower to highest ranks - was in the hall! 'Bots were barely fitting there.

Elder had a long story, his goals gave him the highest place in the Base, also he was good tactician too. But that cybertronian was very...unstable. Killing Commander, one of his 'pupils', was like giving yourself a quick death. Elder had no helm, just a clear, silver and smooth shell looking like human's bald spot. His emerald optics were full of knowledge. Like every bot - his frame or armor had no alt. mode parts and colors were always two - gold lines mixed with black plates. He was looking more human.

Hall was filled with screams and self-judgements, but others were silent. Death of his boss changed everything.

Elder cleared his throat loudly and 'bots suddenly cut off every discussion. Disrespecting Elder was a very bad option.

"As we know, Commander is dead..." He spoke slowly and in calm tone, where under was growing an anger "But we must continue his plan! And that's why you are here...because Aethernis is your new leader."

Cybertronians were shocked. Aethernis? Whispers quickly filled a hall. Aethernis? Traitor!

"But murderer is still on the freedom. Am I right, Rave?"

Mech called Rave, who discovered a body, gulped loudly. He could hear several sounds of pulled blasters, blades or hammers. "Y-yes, you are right..."

Elder smiled proudly. "Good, You have one minute..."

Rave's CPU almost exploded from hearing that. He didn't kill him, it was a mistake! He was innocent! And then he understood it, it was a trap, everything was planned.

It was him to escape, thoughts connected into one message - RUN. His alt. mode was F-16, he was a dark blue seeker.

Few seconds before he transfomed into jet, few energon bullets were shot. Warning signals.

Luckily, he escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

Elder smiled slightly. A 'murderer' escaped from the base, but he didn't turn off his spark signature, so they tracked him very quickly - maybe few minutes from his escape.  
He turned to the several 'bots and took an angry look on his faceplate.

"He will be punished! But now, we have much bigger problem! We must destroy transmitter! Every 'bot must prepare himself or herself on the battle!"

Cybertronians nodded, by raising their hands into air clenched or not. Hall was literally exploding from raised voices, treatments and battle cries.

But one of them, completely black mech with widened gold optics just nodded his medieval shaped helm, ignoring that information. Situation was bad, very bad. It seemed that corruption of higher ranks was spreading fast, they needed Codex. Without it, 'bots were nothing more than walking piles of scrap...or animals.

His name was Dawnbreaker, his frame was a bit thick. He very liked human's medieval times, it was a main reason to scan and made an armor from these centuries.  
He left a hall, heading to the elevator. Suddenly, a sleek hand grabbed his arm.

"Are you going somewhere?" Aethernis asked, curious was filling her voice.

She had a crush on him, he knew that but he didn't trust her. She was like a double-faced flower, you could sniff it and in the same time lost a half of your face.

"Maybe." Dawnbreaker replied in cold tone, taking off her hand from his arm. "Don't touch me, okay?"

"I just wanted...nevermind." Femme was sad, he could swear that he saw a small bits of oil in her optics.

"Later, okay? I will speak to you later..." he told her, but in friendly tone this time.

She left him, smiling. He watched her until she disappeared behind hall's door. Frag, that was pretty close. She was stalking him or what?  
Mech took a deep breath to cool down his vents - he was nervous because of her. He stepped into the elevator and pressed button, it should take him to the roof where he could drive off.  
And it did.

His alt. mode was looking like typical sport car - but it had nothing more than black paint and windows. Perfectly, there was night. Humans were often thinking that a ghost car was driving on the roads.

Mech revved loudly engine, testing again basic systems of his alternative mode, before he drove off.

He needed to think about everything what happened that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I had another writer's block.  
**

'Bots weren't prepared, he knew that. Most of them were waiting for a chance to escape or to hide, they were only filling an empty, needed place. They were first to scream and first to run away. Cowards, scrap-eaters...He shrugged, without proper plans, they were going to the graves.

While drinking an energon cube, his comm. link activated suddenly. He looked at it - nobody could message him, because he turned off that thing..Nobody except Dawnbreaker. Cube fell off on the cave's floor, his optics were widened from pure shock.

"It's not possible!" Rave shouted. It was wrong, very wrong. Dawn's message contained a list with supplies sent to the 'bots, mostly sent by Decepticons. Only a letter written in cybertronian language "L" was noticeable on the bottom of list. Rave gulped loudly, Elder was informing them that human government decided to help them a little, but he was lying. That information only raised an anger inside mech's spark.  
Most of his fears were confirmed by that message. Along with Commander he was investigating an issue with missing several important parts of their he understood. Commander discovered something and got a shot in the head. Rave's fists clenched - how many 'bots were blinded by Elder?

Before his processor answered, a black car drove in to his cave and transformed.

"Here you are." Dawnbreaker said, smiling to his friend. "Base is shaking from shouts about ripping your spark off."

"Duh." Mech nodded, trying to cover his anger with fake, happy tone. "I have already read that message. Are you sure?"

"Something is happening, Rave. 'Bots are unaware of what is going on around them. They started preparing to the attack on the transmitter...And Aethernis is now a new leader."

He could swear that in his friend something loudly snapped. His humorous tone disappeared, and then cold voice replied "Great, just another reason to shoot myself. Anything else?"

"I will give you our coordinates..."

When he done it, he left Rave mixed with his own emotions and thoughts. Then muttered quietly "Ours?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Somewhere on a desert_

He looked behind himself but there was nothing more than sand, He really hated deserts, this dust was so annoying when he get between wires. He sighed, sand only gave him more time to clear armor. But he wasn't here to complain, but to find a ship, which had broken in half eons ago.  
Hunter had to be careful, cybonic plague was still activated and he didn't want to infect himself again. Smooth, black armor reflected moon light so easily, scattered parts of it were moving, made from different and unknown metal alloy.

"Always me..." he muttered in raspy voice. Mission was simple - find a lost ship, take some samples and leave it, before it collapse. Hunter didn't like it, it could like an easy thing, but it wasn't. A risk with contacting with plague was too high.  
He heard a few thunders, so he pulled quickly his blasters. Maybe it was a desert, but it could have its dangers. He slowly, step by step, was walking to the ship's entrance, which was half-opened. Hunter groaned - there was a need to use a console placed nearby. He hated consoles - there was a rumour in his group, that Leakswitch got killed by an interruption in the console. They had found his frame completely burned and connected with several wires to that console.

He passed through corridor, watching to not step into corrupted bodies. He heard from boss, that ship was a real plague - scouts who returned from patrol, had been covered in strange energon. After several hours of agony, they died.

Hunter stepped into something sticky. He looked at it, curious at first and angry at second. Flashlight showed him a fresh pool of energon.

"Wait, fresh?" Another few thunders. He drawed his blasters. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. He hid behind a few crates, next to the entrance to pilot's cockpit.  
Something was wrong, very wrong. That silence...it was driving him uncomfortable since beginning. Finally he saw it.

And it made his energon froze.

A creature, hybrid of cybertronian and organic. Gray muscles were exposed on black protoform, skull half-hidden under ripped vehicon's faceplate, optics were flashing dangerously, filled with crimson light. Creature had a body more familiar to humans, but with all typical cybertronian organs. There was even a spark instead of heart.

Hunter's spark started trembling from fear. He swore that he heard stories about it somewhere, but where? It didn't matter, now he had to defend himself somehow...  
Cooling fans activated, when creature started walking closer to his position. Hunter looked at radar on HUD - it was about twenty meters away from him.  
"For Earth!" he screamed, showing yourself and opening fire at hybrid. First bullets suprised creature, but it was too late to react. Its body, unprotected by barriers, was quickly covered in smoking holes.

Hunter stopped shooting and looked at remains of the hybrid. He sighed and wanted to escape from that awful place, but he was too scared to take a step forward to the entrance, where creature's body was laying.

He activated his comm. link.

"Nucleon? I need an groundbridge. Now..."

"Your voice is trembling...something happened?"

"Open that fragged bridge!" Hunter deactivated comm link. A moment later, a green vortex appeared.

It was enough of action in that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Decepticon warship Harbinger was flying slowly from North to South, his posistion was now above Nevada.

His story was long, enough long to fill every corner of Revolution's database. It was reminding them old times, where they had to fight for their freedom. There were rumors that 'cons were brutally murdered by first test subjects. Energon was leaking literally from walls, when first pilots stepped inside. A lot of subjects went into rage that day, unleashed from their cages and chains.

Bad memories, people wanted to forget it, but they were a part of their past. Unbreakable.

Dawnbreaker entered on the bridge, where main terminal was placed. Harbinger was overmodificated, dark and purple background known from 'Nemesis' was literally changed into much better colors like white and red.

He typed some commands into terminal and map of the ship appeared on the display. It was interesting – he noticed some modifications like new rooms or unfinished corridors, hidden between walls. But one of these places got his attention – room was round and much bigger than any quarters. His audio receptors quickly caught a sound of moving metal behind him – someone was coming in, Dawnbreaker turn off terminal and looked at entrance.

Aetheris, with pride in her optics, was slowly walking to him. Her smile started irritating him, there was something wrong, Mech looked last time at console behind her – door was locked. Slag, that wasn't good.

"Look what we got here!" her voice was ringing in his head, it was uncomfortable feeling. "Now, we can spend some time together."

Aw, slag. It was a trap.

Mech, who was taller than femme, was now paralyzed. He had no experience with femmes, he didn't know how to react. Of course, he was talking with them, but that situation was different. He could feel how cooling fans in his armor started working.

"What's wrong, Dawn'? You always were so talkative..."

Panic, don't let panic to control you.

But she was almost touching his faceplate. Only a few kliks…

"Don't touch my faceplate..." He grabbed her servo and pushed it away. "I don't know, what are you planning, Aetheris, but trying to make me to love you is pathetic like this situation."

"What?" Femme blinked twice. "But I..."

"You should focus on finding murderer than playing with mechs." he passed her, unlocked the door and left her confused.

He didn't even notice, when his voice had changed into cold, monotonne tone during that short talk. He wanted to forget, to focus on other things.

That was why he was heading to the hidden room on the lowest level of ship.

* * *

Scanner touched his arm again.

"For Primus sake! I am clean!"

"Just one scan and..."

"And this scanner will be in your aft faster than that scan."

"Geez, Hunter. When did you become so aggressive?" Medic asked him, sitting on the opposite berth.

"Good question, maybe when you decided to keep checking me for four hours?!" Mech replied, standing up and taking all of these tubes away from him.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. By the way, Nucleon said that he wants you in his quarters as soon as possible."

Uh-oh, that wasn't good. Meeting with captain was always ending badly for him or others. Hunter left a medbay without word, going to the mentioned quarters.

He stopped before entrance and knocked twice.

Before he could answer, a pair of servos grabbed him and took into room.

And then got slammed into wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Baltic Sea. A boat was floating about several kilometres from the shore. Times were heavy for two mens, fishes died in their area due to neon blue liquid, which was spilled about few weeks ago. Humans like always tried to solve that, but when it was contacting with their skin, there were appearing large wounds, difficult to heal. USA government had taken quickly few samples and hidden them with the documents of situation.

Josh and Ken was heading to the small island placed on the middle of sea, which was in their opinion as untouched area by toxic liquid. Prow of the boat hit a sand, cutting a fog so easily.

First of them was young, he barely achieved his 21th birthday. He had calmed face like his voice, but always hidden under brown scarf and hood, no matter what weather was.

Ken was more curious about world than his friend, black and short hair with some white streaks. He liked that style since that advert in TV. It was his task to go first and check a source. He was twenty-three years old.

A heavy scent of burned coal was filling an air. Something was wrong and he was feeling it. Josh stopped and touched a tree next to him. It was so hot that he put away his hand from it and put a light of torch on the trees.

Most of them were burned and broken, like sticks. He moved light much farer and noticed something more interesting than that situation.

A blue trail of unknown substance, but Josh and Ken knew what was that. It was heading to the small bay, hidden in the bushes.

"Should we follow?" Josh asked, panicking slowly. "Burned trees, a toxic liquid poured on the ground. What next?"

"Unfortunately for us, it's heading to the small bay. To our place, where we have been going since two hours." his friend explained. Brave like always, but situation can change in every second." We can't return with empty hands! Maybe there is a source of this toxic liquid?! Imagine that Josh! For discovering, we can get a pretty good load of cash..."

Josh's eyes widened from fear, but he managed to nod and follow Ken.

And then they heard it.

Echo of silent yells coming from bay's side. Josh panicked, his fear defeated him and he managed to escape, leaving Ken alone.

"Hey! Come back!" fishman screamed, but his friend quickly disappeared between bushes. "Duh, what a coward..."

Maybe his friend was right, maybe it was too dangerous for them?

Josh felt something burning on his shoulder, he looked at it – there was a strange, green liquid, which was dissolving his clothes. And skin. It was shocking him – he wasn't feeling even a pain, instead of that his panic was increasing. Green stuff was like an acid, but stronger than any of them. He couldn't feel his voice, his arm. He was disappearing quickly in the small pool of that substance.

He didn't even scream, he couldn't.

Soon, his friend's scream was heard.

* * *

Dawnbreaker reached a panel. Few, quick types into console and it was done. Wall next to him started shifting and moving panels, revealing an entrance.

How many secrets that ship have? Decepticons were hding some secret prototype or what? Seeker entered in and was disappointed.  
Because there was nothing, just an empty room.

Before he could think about it, his comm link had activated.

"Dawnbreaker, prepare for the bridge in the main corridor. You will get more informations after moving your aft there." female voice snapped and cut a signal.

He groaned. Another mission, another seeking for Decepticons? They were hiding very good, afraid of Revolution. But their behaviour was strange to him, they should have been hunting them down like earlier - for now, they were silent. Were they preparing themselves for something?

He went into main corridor, where green vortex was awaiting. He stepped in.

Then he felt it, something wet on his pedes.

A sea.

And he saw an island behind him.

His systems had informed him about high concentration of rare chemicals in air - there were traces of Xylem even...

Xylem, forgotten and cursed liquid. He shruddered, taking away growing fear inside him. Fear before that liquid wasn't natural. It caused a lot of death before they finally managed to destroy it. But it was in the air, panic returned to him. Decepticons? Outcasts? Someone had used cursed liquid on the island.

Dawnbreaker growled into comm link "Informations? Aethernis, where the hell I am?!"

Nothing. Void, empty channel.

Xylem was jamming the signal.

"Frag!" he shouted, he didn't know that small traces of that chemical were in his veins, which was jamming his signal. He could fly away, try but it wouldn't work anyway. Everything what he could do was to wait, but he didn't want to stand in water for the rest of day. Without informations about his mission, he had to to discover it on his own, it was meaning then to enter a forest. Maybe it was a trap to keep away him from Harbinger, but he wasn't sure.

Something hit him into pede, he looked at it - it was a boat. A boat with destroyed fishman's cloth. It was burned and covered in energon.

Dawnbreaker froze suddenly, humans were there. What if they managed to get their hands on Xylem, so they would released it accidentaly? It was possible. He scanned a cloth - concentration of dangerous liquid didn't appear on a raport. Good, at least he was sure that humans weren't infected by that. Organics and Xylem were a very dangerous mix. It could make them aggressive, resistant to pain or even change they flesh into metal suddenly. First, he had hesistated to enter a forest, but he did it.

There was so dark, that he had to activate his flashlight on the left shoulder. Sometimes optics weren't good for looking in the darkness. Everything was okay with air and forest, until he reached a crater. There were burned trees and...sick green pool on the edge of it. Uh-oh, that wasn't good.

Seeker was suspicious. So Xylem was released or not? With that thoughts he was slowly going to the pool, looking around. Before he even touched a strange liquid, he detected a sound behind him. He looked over his shoulder.

There was standing a cybertronian, he had characteristical black armor, made from many plates of various sizes, with neon red cracks between them. His gray helm had two horns. Rusted faceplate was looking at him, with disgust. He had white optics, it was rare. His frame was reminding Dawnbreaker tank, because of the large barrel on his back, aimed at sky. It was looking like a beacon from his position, but it was definitely a barrel.

"Cursed being." Cybertronian said, gesturing his hand at seeker. "Rusted brat."

"I am Revolution's third in command!" Dawnbreaker got his blaster and aimed it at strange person. "Explain situation. Now!"

"There is no situation. Only death. Yes, you will bring only death..." stranger answered and then disappeared in air. After his leaving, seeker's comm links activated.

"Dawnbreaker! Status report!" Aethernis raged voice filled his audio receptors, almost damaging them. He gave her info about what had happened. He also did an extra scan - traces of Xylem were deactivated.

"Return to base."

And he returned, still thinking about what had happened that day.

 **AN: Slow update, rewriting some old chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own TF Prime. Only my OCs.**

The ship glided lazily through the gray, dense clouds over the Atlantic. Silvery glow reflected from the left side, illuminating the gloomy interior and shapes. Atlantic alone remained not agitated, soothing. As if the situation favored the occurring of the ship at the moment ...

Quick steps on a cold, metal floor, slowly making him frenzy. Metal and purple lights were leading him to madness, because each tunnel looked almost the same. He watched every moment, if someone wasn't following him - they knew about his presence on the ship. They watched him, they invited him to their sick game of survival and he had to accept that. How many more would die today?  
He knew that coming here is pure death. No one listened. Nobody wanted to believe - they used a moment of weakness of owners of the ship, only to die in the first minutes of the fight.  
He warned them.

They did not listen to him. They were blind...  
The others waited with patience, hunters have to die one day from the hunted.

Roles were reversed soon when hunters were betrayed by hunters. There was a massacre, the advantage of the enemy was large. But even traitors were killed by the Silver Hand. He survived only because he was behind them - he stood and hid, being invisible. And he was invisible because his systems were one of the few that allow the user to be invisible.

It was so long time ago, only several dozens of them survived that...they were weak, unskilled. Blind.  
And that was why Codex had been created.

He came up when the system is turned off suddenly and the camera recorded his face. He could hear in the distance the tunnels as drones began to scream. They alerted that he survived a battle – it meant bad to him. After a while he began to run in front of him, forgeting what he had to perform. For him, there was only escape. After several seconds, he felt something warm flew past his helmet. Drones began to shoot at him, they knew it was impossible to catch the hunter.

"Frag!" he shouted, when energon hit him in shoulder. HUD started warning itself, hunter was almost blinded of few windows that appeared. A small energon leak, few wires broken and overloaded camouflage system – he felt that he was going to blind from these. Suddenly, drones stopped shooting at him. Suddenly, they stopped pursuing him. He could feel how atmosphere around him has changed. Suspicious, he slowed his moves a little, only to notice that someone was blocking the only one exit.

Soundwave – he shuddered, 'Con was a legend in his team. And the legend is standing about fifteen meters from him. He started to panic, there was no chance that he could defeat him without ripped arms or legs….or spark. A deep, black visor looked at him emotionless. Hunter felt how his cooling fans has activated from being afraid of death. Step by step, Soundwave was coming to him. Like these drones behind a victim.

He was in trap, and he knew it. In the silence of the night, there was a clapping. Silver Hand has came to kill him.

"Good, good pet. It was so good to spill energon again..." hunter heard, Silvers voice was filled with scorn. He laughed, before he stopped clapping.

"Transform, fly away! But how to escape, when you are not able to? You can't escape from death embrace, ..."

Hunter shuddered again. He was afraid of what would happen now.

"You can't escape from me, you are mine" Megatron continued and grinned.

"Right, I can't escape" Cobalt answered, he felt so calm right now, because there was still a chance to escape. Without thinking, he pulled of the hidden pocket a simple barrel, which could be easily fit in his hand.

"If I can't escape, neither do you. Right here, I am holding a detonator, like name said, which detonates all hidden bombs in the ship. Let's see, I want to check myths that you are capable of surviving thermo-bombs!" hunter raised his thumb above a button, ready to hit it.

Lord laughed, this situation was too funny to take it seriously.

"You really think, that you can just use this button? Look, you will kill yourself, me. One click, and all of yours problems will be solved. Put it down and maybe there will be a mercy for you..."

"Never! Freedom is right of the all sentient beings! Release me or go meet Unicron in his blasted spawn!" Cobalt shouted, everyone around him stepped back, when he raised a detonator higher than earlier.

"Soundwave, let him go" Lord said, angry that he is letting his prey to escape. Silent Decepticon had unlocked an airlock. Hunter slowly walked to the airlock, passed an awful spy, who was just looking at him.

"Frag you all!" he transformed into similiar flying alt mode to Soundwaves and in few miliseconds flied away from the ship.

Shortly afterwards he saw a smoke and several missing plates from back of his alt. Mode. Another purple bolt hit him into engine, causing explosion. His HUD started warning - pain was breaking his wires, spark chamber has damaged from the blast. He started to falling down into deep, dark forest. Trees tried to absorb kinetic force, but it failed.  
A huge smoke, dust and pieces from the trees was falling like a rain.

Faceplate melted a little on the cheek, left arm ripped off, hole with melted armor parts near to the spark chamber, a lot of scratches and dust covered his was laying, a cracked HUD was still displaying several damages, energon leaks, which levels were dangerously low. He could feel deaths embrace, he could see faces of the fallen comrades. Right, there was still a connection with base.

His right arm touched his right side of the helmet.

COMM LINK ACTIVATED, ERROR. BASIC SYSTEMS ARE DAMAGED, TRYING TO REPAIR.

Cobalt sighed and groaned from the overhelming pain.

LINK ACTIVATED, CHANNEL IS READY TO USE.

Hunter picked an online signal. There was nothing than a little hum, before a familiar crack appeared.

"Cobalt? Your … signal is weak. What do you want?"

"Do you remember our first meet? After our fight?"

"Yes…..what do you mean?" a voice started being suspicious.

"You know, I got hit by Megatron, laying In the place where we met. I am probably dying from several leaks." hunter joked, but situation was seriously.

"WHAT?! Don't move! I am gonna call Nucleon and..."

"It's okay my friend, it's okay. Do not lose time on me. I am gonna be fine, trust me..." he said, energon started leaking from his mouth. He coughed few times.

"Cobalt, stay! I am opening groundbridge now..." voice started to panic, in the background hunter heard a lot of voices – including worried female.

"It was a honor to meet you, Dawnbreaker." after that, Cobalt deactivated his microphone and pulled off again detonator. Before he activated it, he looked at the sky again.

"Moon is beautiful today"

There was a loud screech and after that – huge explosion. Megatron's ship exploded in few places, mostly around ship engines.

"Moon….is….so beautiful..." hunter said weakly, before he closed his optics on forever.

Spark shutdown itself.

If he only could do that earlier...see planet's moon more often.


	10. Chapter 10

"Status report."

Silence. Nobody was trying to do that, like they had known about something different than Elder.

"I said - Status report!" he repeated, but this time in much aggressive tone, and nobody wanted to speak too. Elder glared at his officers, completely confused. They were ALWAYS listening to him, no one of them was able to be against his law! That was ridiculous, they knew what that would bring them. Elder shifted his servo in one, long cannon, but he didn't hear a strange sound. "If you don't want to obe-"

And there he stopped, only to look at his covered in energon chestplate. It was quite interesting, how blade could quickly penetrate his barriers, but then he recognized it - and it was too late for him.

Body slided off the blade like it was made from air. Officers looked at an assasin.

"I had enough of that...such...gibberish talk." Rave grunted, then cut off Elder's head to be sure. After that, he heard several prepared blasters, aimed at him. He raised a brow. "What? Didn't you hear about new data? We had been tricked!"

"Of course, yes." One of officers replied, femme with sickly emerald optics and grayish frame. Then lowered hers blaster, turning helm towards the one of displays. Soon, all of them were looking at it shocked. It allowed Rave to disappear again, by using one of the vents, that had been used to get there. Before he left, he had noticed several life signals, quickly shining with red warnings.

It was too late. Rave only needed to press detonator, reasons were known only by him.

* * *

Death of Elder didn't spread so quickly - most of Revolution members had been already on the battlefield. They weren't expecting that - Decepticon forces were prepared for them, everything was planned. Now, it was a slow slaughter, especially for Lackswift. That grayish brute, taller than any known Decepticon, was easily crushing bots barriers with his mace, and if they had survived that, he always was finishing him in the most cruel way. Revolution managed to defend one of the points, but it was unavoidable defeat for them.

Dawnbreaker and Aethernis were wisely protecting their backs on the field, slowly but precisely coming closer to the transmitter. Some bots tried to cover them, make focus on themselves, and they were doing it until seeker and femme remained alone on that path. Their duet exterminated a lot of drones, but they weren't aware of Lackswift, who had been waiting in the shadows of that battle.

A light from transmitter's core was lighting them and traces of several pointless deaths. They managed to reach the console.

"Femme, hack into that." Seeker ordered and looked around, suspecting of one missing 'Con around there. Before Aethernis could do anything, mace destroyed the terminal. She stepped back, taking an offensive fight style. Seeker quickly turned around and sent a single shot.

Only to see how it was got reflected by thick armor.

Lackswift had showed himself, with pride in his crimson optics. He scratched a helm in fake confusion, then smiled.

"Here we meet again, my dear friends..." he said, his voice was filled with uncomfortable calm tone. "I am afraid that your journey ends here. You see, it's only the start of our ... little expansion."

Dawnbreaker reloaded his blaster. "There is no expansion, we will stop you." He didn't notice, that Aethernis had appeared behind him. "We are Revolution, we are protecting the Earth!"

"Are you sure? A lot of you died today, but I will give you a choice - Join us or...well, be executed." Brute grinned and gave small nod.

Seeker felt a small sting in his backplate, then felt how energon blade easily penetrated his armor. He looked over his shoulder, suddenly feeling much weaker than earlier - Aethernis backstabbed him. He felt on his knees.

"Good job, Aethernis. After these years of ... infiltration it's good to see you again." Lackswift added in amused tone.

"It's my pleasure, Commander." Femme replied and came to him. "Well, Dawnbreaker, we are giving you a choice. If you join us, we will give antidote - in other way, you will die slowly and painfully. The choice is yours."

"I re-refuse!" He growled, feeling that energon-based poison started working. He got a few communicates that spark chamber got acting strange, like it was going to overload itself. "You traitor...w-why?"

"It was our plan, poor seeker. We had known everything, well that was a moment, where we could finally trap you and ... erase from that world. You thought, that you would call Autobots under our attention? Now, we can finally send a message to the rest of Decepticons." Aethernis explained and Lackswift turned back to reach hidden panel. He activated it and started quickly typing - transmitter was acting like a cannon, it was launching a powerful shot of data converted into special energy into space.

Femme walked to Dawnbreaker and cupped his faceplate in her servos "Such waste of mech, we could do that forever..." then left him, returing to brute, where she could finally end her work.

Seeker had lowered his helm in pain, but then he noticed anti-con rifle laying a few meters away from him. _C'mon, you just need to grab it and shoot._

He with difficulty managed to crawl there. _It's almost done, one shot and you will solve it finally._

With dumb digits took it. _Now aim, be careful, be ready. Aim for brute, femme is not important now._

Anti-con rifle started glowing in cybertronian glyphs, it was stolen from Decepticon's armory long time ago. Seeker sat down and lean barrel against his left knee. Before Lackswift could notice, there was a powerful shot that destroyed his thick helm into pieces.

Aethernis jumped and looked at his smoking corpse shocked - she wasn't expecting, that seeker would do that. She activated his blade again and came closely to him.

"Enough of that plaything, this time, I will be sure." she said, touching with blade his exposed throat. "Last words?"

"Yes, you were always unaware."

"Of what?"

"Of that."

And pulled the trigger of rifle, that was aimed at her stomach. It thrown her away with large hole there, offlining on the place.

 _It's done, almost done. You just need to get up and send message._

He got up, but his time was slowly ending - he reached the panel with problems.

 _Type, quickly. Then watch, rest._

With one strong move, he pressed the button, crushing display but sending information into transmitter's beam. It shot, sent a data, then turned his color into yellow one.

 _Overloaded transmitter._

Poison was weaking now much stronger than earlier.

"I wish..."

 _What is your last wish?_

"I wish to forget."

And then light of the several suns covered him, sending him into his wanted rest.

* * *

An explosion was seen on the middle of Baltic Sea. One mech was watching it closely from a cloaked scout ship, then closed his optics.

"I will remember."

 **AN: It's the last chapter, ending everything. There is a lot of unexplained threads, but I am rather considering that story as my personal challenge in writing.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
